I Hate Nanomites
by Tash905
Summary: Ok so this is my new story I hope you all like it. I Hate Nanomites is base on The G.I.Joe movie but with a NCIS twist. Full summary in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Nanomites 

Chapter One:

"Gibbs I need you and your team up in MTAC now." Yelled Director Jenny Shepard. Jenny also known as Jen by Gibbs is the director of NCIS.

Gibbs looks up at the catwalk and sees his girlfriend yell at him to bring his team to MTAC. Gibbs looks around and sees his team looking at him for instructions.

"You heard her, let's go." Gibbs said way waving his hand towards MTAC.

Once inside they see a white bold man in an expense Italian suit and a black man with a toothpick in his mouth on the screen.

"SAC Nav and Deputy Director Vance meet special agent Gibbs, his senior field agent DiNozzo and his other field agents Todd and McGee. They will be following us to Switzerland tomorrow."

Gibbs, Tony, Kate and McGee kept quiet because they knew by keeping quiet there most of their question will be answer.

"Are they read in on there assignment." SAC Nav asked not sure about Jenny's picking Gibbs team to follow them to Switzerland.

"Not yet." Jenny said knowing what SAC Nav thinking. "But Gibbs and his team are the best, you won't be sorry"

"Fine we will meet you and your people tomorrow." And with that SAC Nav and Vance were gone.

Jenny turned around having four sets of eyes on her.

"Ok I guess you all want answers." She said not looking at them.

"Well yeah." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"NATO wants me, SAC Nav and Vance in Switzerland for the buying of nanomites warheads. Gibbs you and your will be work will US Special Force to make we and the warheads arrive in Switzerland safely." That caught Tony's attention.

"Wait a seconding; we are traveling with nan- something……"

"Nanomites are extremely microscopic robot forms usually measuring in the incredible scale of nanometers." McGee said as if anyone would understand him.

"Yeah NANOMITES were travel with those, their warheads people."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs stared at Tony until he stopped.

"Thank you Jethro and yes Tony we are going to travel with nanomites warheads." Jenny said in a calm voice.

"How many warheads are we traveling with?" Kate asked the number one.

"Four."

So this is my next story "I Hate Nanomites," I got this idea from watching the new G.I. Joe movie.

Please review and tell me what you think.

~*Tash


	2. NCIS Background

NCIS Background:

Characters:

Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Good Guy)

Anthony DiNozzo (Good Guy)

Ziva David (Bad/Good Guy)- The Baroness. Ziva has a troubled past that evolves Tony, her father, Mossade and being captured and torture. That's all I'm telling you but she and Tony are connected in some way.

Timothy McGee (Good Guy)- Something big happen to McGee and is going to happen.

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard (Good Guy)

Abby Sciuto (Good Guy)

Leon Vance (Good Guy)- Deputy Director of NCIS. Knows Ziva and is a good friend with her father.

Jimmy Palmer (Good Guy)- Ducky's assistant.

SAC Nav- Secretary of the Navy, US Government

Jenny Shepard (Good Guy)- Director of NCIS.

Caitlin "Kate" Todd (Good Guy)

There I gave you some inform on the characters. Just for you to know this in not even half of them. I would love to give you guys a little bit more inform, some juicy one, but no. I like surprises. I do have a game for you if you can guest what Tony's past with Ziva/ Baroness and what happen to McGee and what's going to happen. Then I will update quicker or give you more inform. But you have to review this time.

Hint: If you watched the G. movie than this should be easy for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or G..

PS: I may live in Canada doesn't mean English is my first language, so sorry for the grammar I'm working on that. Thanks.

~*-Tash905


	3. Author's Note

Ok so no one is reviewing my story. So how am I suppose to know if you guys are reading it. I have been seeing that some stories with weddings, pregnancies and babies get a lot of reviews. So I will give you a Tiva baby in this story and maybe a wedding. And to show good jester I will tell you that there is a Mc Abby baby.

So please Review I really would like to hear your opinions and comments. I am open to anything, I shouldn't say anything nothing rude or mean please.

Thank ~*-Tash905

PS: Next chapter is ready to go, if I at least get 5 reviews I will post it up sooner than later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2:

Gibbs Basement:

"Jethro what's wrong." Jenny asked her lover special agent Gibbs, who was sanding down one of his many boats.

"Why do you ask?" Gibbs asked while putting down his sander and walking over to his work table grabbing his mug fill with coffee.

"Because you have that look on your face when something is going to happen, now tell me what is wrong."

Gibbs sighs and faces Jenny. "Look Jen I'm just worried about those nano… whatever they are. They are warhead design to kill people."

"Jethro I understand you're worried, but NATO told us if we don't touch them we should be fine. And besides they had a kill switch."

"That makes me a hold a lot better." Gibbs sarcastically said.

The McGee Resident:

"Abby I'm only going for a week"

"But Tim….."

"No buts I'll be back before the baby is born." McGee said to his wife for 3 years, while packing his suitcase.

"But Tim I'm due in a month so if you miss the birth of our first child then…. don't come back." A sobbing Abby cried while waddling into the next room.

"Hormones." Moaned McGee

"I heard that."

Kate's Apartment:

"Hey Tony." Kate greeted Tony at her front door. She opens it wide for him to get come in.

"Hey, I was wondering what I should back for this trip."

"Oh!" Kate said while she showed Tony her couch. "Well, you should pack sweaters and a jacket because Switzerland quite cold this time of the year."

Tony nodded while listening to Kate list of things he should pack.

"And I think that is about it."

Tony got up from the couch to head home and finishes his packing but before he got to the door Kate asked if he wanted to stay for dinner. Of course Tony agrees to this, so he and Kate ate Chinese and talked about old cases, the nanomites, Abby's baby and the trip.

When I was writing this I found it was quit boring. I just want to skip these boring parts and get to the action, but alas these parts a very important so bare with me. Chapter 3 is going to take a while because I'm trying to get my other characters personality in check and its MIDTERMS! YAY! (NOT)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or G.. Wish I did.

Ps: If you have any questions just PM me and I will try to answer them. Thanks.

Also I want to thank those who review, Love you all. And to show my thanks I will write a Tiva baby in this story. It might be down the line but there will be a Tiva baby. Ziva will be coming up soon. I can't wait. Anyways I am talking or writing too much. Thanks.

~*-Tash905


	5. The Unit Background

Background on The Unit:

General Night is a tall muscular man, with brown eyes. He is the chief for his "Unit" and that is what they call themselves "The Unit." On his team he has Captain Bryan Sanders also known as Dirt Driver. He is The Unit's team lead. Next in command is First Lieutenant Landon Smith or Lan, the pretty boy of the group. People say he likes like Channing Tatum. His best friend is Shaquille. Also in First Lieutenant is Watcheye. A mysterious ninja commando who took a vow of silence. After the first lieutenants are the second lieutenants. Second Lieutenant Ava Jones graduated college at age twelve. Making her the team's intelligence expert. She is pretty and has flaming red hair. She is also engage to Conner. Second Lieutenant Conner White also knows as Jetscream. Loves to fly planes and Jets. Currently engage to Ava. He is the funny guy in the group. Second Lieutenant Shaquille Brown the Joker and Pranker of the team. Keeps everyone entertain. Good friend to Landon and Conner. Second Lieutenant Adam Wells he is the team's communications specialist and hacker. He and McGee become good friends. Adam is Moroccan.

Ok this is just so people don't get confuse about "Oh were did he come from" or my favourite "mmmh, I'm confuse". So is the information about The Unit, basically there supposed to be the team from the G. movie ok. Please review; ask me questions if you are confused. Trusts me it's confusing to me and I'm the one writing the story. (Inside joke) Thanks and next chapter were going to The Swiss Alps yay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3:

_Somewhere on the base of The Swiss Alps:_

"McGee are you okay?" Kate asked her co-worked when they got to special force base unit under the Swiss Alps.

Gibbs, his team and his bosses traveled a day and an hour to get to this mountain in the freezing cold of the Alps. They were exhausted, sore and some nausea. When they were in DC at there hanger ready to broad their plane they were told they have to flight to Germany to pick up the warheads. Once in Germany the warheads were taken straight to the plane. Accompanying the warheads was General Night's men.

* * *

_While NCIS got a few minutes to relax, a problem was occurring in the control room of the subbasement in the Alps. _

"Sir, the weather on the north side is getting worst; the unit doesn't leave now then there are defiantly going to be stuck in the snow." First Sergeant Mia Campbell General Night's right hand spoke over the commotion that was happening in the control room.

"Understand Mia. Tell then to get ready they leave in 5." General Night said turning to another one of his man to let them know that the halos need to be in the air.

* * *

_In the pit were the unit and Gibbs with company was._

"Gear up!" Captain Sander yelled in the room after coming off the phone with Sergeant Campbell.

"Were leaving now?" Tony half asked half groaned.

"Yeah bad weather out there, we don't leave now the snow will delay us."

* * *

_While in the convoys they drove up the mountain as the halos hurried up the mountain keeping watch._

Gibbs, Tony, and Jenny were in one convoy with Sanders, Landon and Connor. In the others were SAC Nav, Vance, Kate and McGee. With Ava and Watcheye accompany them. The rest was back at the pit waiting.

* * *

_Gibbs Convoy:_

"Sooo, why is it that the convoy I'm in is carrying the warheads." Tony whined. Gibbs just look at him giving him "The shut up or else" stare, before turning to look out the front window.

Just before any one could answer him the radio went off.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I have midterms and have 3 new stories in the works. Don't worry for all those "New Kids on the block" story fans; it is one of the stories in the works. I will try an update that story before December.

Please review I really love reading your questions. Oh and to Spritepie, to answer your question not in this story, because once you tally up all the things she will be doing there is no way that G. will accept her. But you know I can so see Ziva being part of a highly skilled team. (Maybe I write something like that someday.)

Ladies and gentlemen the moment you all been waiting for Ziva will be present in the next chapter I think. I maybe put it off for another chapter. Review and tell me what you think, should I put Ziva in the up coming chapter or the next one. Be quick about it to.

Thanks.

Ps: Don't you just love cliff hangers?

Pss: I know I'm talking/ writing a lot but there is more.

But just one more question: Should I update

"The Burlesque Dancer ". (Yes or No)

~*- Tash905


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4:

"This is Halo 1; I repeat this is Halo 1."

"Come in Halo 1, what is your statics?"

"Ahhhh"

"I repeat what is your static." The driver yelled.

"I'm sorry convey 1 but there's something in the sky coming at us." Halo 1 reported with a hasty voice.

"What is it?" Gibbs yelled after grapping the radio from the driver.

Tony and Sanders, look out of the window trying to catch a glimpse of the thing that was flying over there heads.

Just then a black metallic spacecraft flew over the conveys at a fast rate, heading start for the two birds in the sky.

"Gibbs a black thing is flying straight for the halos." Kate yelled over the roaring engines of the spacecraft.

Just then a white ray of light, flashed through the windows of the conveys. Seconds after in the air Halo 2 was on fire flying into the woods that was 2 miles away.

"What the……"

"You drive, NOW." Gibbs demanded to there driver to drive down the mountain.

"It's coming back." They heard over the radio.

"Halo 1, this is First Lieutenant Smith, fly towards the woods. Hide in the trees."

Jenny turned to Gibbs and First Lieutenant Smith with authority in her voice.

"We should call for back up."

"All ready done ma' am, there 10 minutes out."

"Contact Convey 2 tell them to head down the mountain."

"Convey 2, convey 2, head down the mountain, I repeat head down the mountain."

"Copy!"

* * *

After the radio transmission, they heard another loud noise follow by the same white ray of light. Halo 1 was down in a matter of seconds.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Tony whined.

"Tony do you really think this is a time to whine." Kate lectured.

"Yeah I do, if you haven't been paying attention we have a big black thing on our asses."

"Would you two shut up." Gibbs added to there conversation.

"It's back." Someone yelled through the radio.

The spacecraft was back. This time flying over convey 1, shooting off some type of fire balls, that landed on the dry earth of the Swiss Alps.

"It's boxing us in." Gibbs said to Landon.

"Turn back."

Just as convey 2 was turning around, big fat flames surround them, leaving then trapped.

* * *

They were trapped, no where to go. The spacecraft land on a small hill just a mile away.

"We need to get out of here." Landon ordered.

They started climbing out of the convey, while the others started to do the same.

"Grap the nanomites." Vance orders McGee. McGee ran towards convey 1, to gather the nano warheads and there kill switch.

"Yeah Jethro this will be an easy mission, it's just a drop off." Gibbs mocked quietly. But Jenny heard him loud and clear.

"You can't blame me for this Jethro." Jenny harshly whispered so that Gibbs could only here.

"We need to move now." Ava yelled when they heard movement coming from the north side of convey 1.

They moved east because there were least flames in that area.

Right when Kate was about to run in a near by forest a bullet flew right by her taking a piece of a tree trunk.

"Who the hell are these people?" Connor asked.

"I don't know but if we don't move were died."

* * *

By this time they were slip up in 3 groups. Group 1 Tony, Kate, McGee with the warheads and Landon. Group 2 is Gibbs, Jenny, Connor and Ava. Group 3 is made up of Vance, SecNav and Watcheye. The two drivers die.

Everyone was armed and at the ready. They still didn't know who was attacking them. All they knew was that they were heavily armed with state of the art weapons.

* * *

Group 2:

"Agent Gibbs where are you leading us, we need to move down the mountain."

"I need to find my team first, help or move it Connor."

* * *

Group 3:

"Vance this is what you call protection duty." SecNav complained while stepping in some type of animals droppings.

* * *

Group 1:

Group 1 was having more fun then the other groups. They were caught in a cross fire. The only thing between them and the enemy was a small steep hill. Right when Tony was reloading his 9mm a woman appear in the distant. She was wearing a black leather jump suit, with a black long trench coat and black knee length boots. The heels were at least 6 inches. She removed her black shades and moved her long dark brown curls. Getting a better glimpse of the mystery person you can see she was very beautiful and exotic looking.

All Tony could say is "Ziva." Before something white moved toward McGee and the warheads.

* * *

Ok I know that was not your idea of adding Ziva. I promise to add more Ziva in the next chapter. So please review because you all know how much I love then.

Thanks.

~*-Tash905

PS: See this chapter is much longer then the others, but the next one might get shorten, sorry.


	8. Scorpion Background

Scorpion:

Characters:

Baron Dmitri(Dmitriy) Novik (Bad Guy)- Is the head of Narow Company. Rich and in love with The Baroness. Wants to take over the world with his Nanomites.

Doctor Costa (Bad Guy)- Scared face. Likes Kate, but she does not likes him back because of his face. Use to work with Ducky in London when they were in school. Wants to take over the world and make Dmitri take a back seat.

The Baroness (Adiya Ilya Novik) (Bad Guy)- Is Ziva, married to Dmitri but loves Tony. At fight she hates Tony because of her past and her memories is being blocked by the nanomites. She hates The Doctor. She and Storm are partners.

Lee (Bad Guy)- Also known as Storm. Lee is part of the Arashikage ninja clan which is the same clan Watcheye is from. Storm hates The Unit. He is Dmitri right hand and is partner with Ziva.

Lev Amar (Bad Guy)- Is Dmitri Bodyguard. He flirts with every girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6:

McGee felt a cold metal object on his throat. His guest it was a sharp blade, a really sharp blade. Someone came up behind him, close to his ear and whisper. "Give me the warheads and I won't kill your friends." Before McGee could react he head Kate calling his name. He tried turning his head as best as he could without silting his throat. The mystery person was so fast for McGee; he didn't notice the blade and warheads gone.

Kate ran towards McGee, even she didn't get to see where the mystery person went. But she did notice the warheads gone.

"Crap, McGee he got the warheads."

* * *

"I got them lets go." Lee from the Scorpion group yelled over the re- roaring engines.

"I'll meet you there. " Ziva said to Lee's back.

"Hurry up."

* * *

Ziva walked over towards Tony still form.

* * *

_Flash Back:_

_There was a couple dancing on a dance floor. The woman was wearing a wrap green dress. Deep emerald wrapping around her bust and torso. Flowing down her endless legs. Coming to a halt at her dainty ankles. The man was wearing a Hugo Boss tux with a black skinny tie to accompany the assumable. _

_The music was a jazzy theme. With the saxes, trumpets and percussions making a wonderful melody, the couple was lost in there own world. _

_The man led his partner off the floor and onto the balcony. He was so nervous. In his pocket was his future._

"_Tell me you love me." He whispered into her ear. His heart was beating twice as fast, waiting for the answer he been waiting for._

"_Of course I love you, I will always love you."_

_He got down on one knee, pulled out a small black velvet box. Inside was a platinum diamond ring. 3 diamonds the middle one 10 carets and the others were 5 carets. The middle one was the largest of them all. The cut was breathtaking. It sparkled in the light making tiny rainbows on the walls._

"_I love you Ziva. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me Ziva David and I promise to make you the happiest person in the world."_

_By this time a crowd had formed. Ladies in beautiful gowns awing and tear eyed. Man in tuxes with smiles on there faces. Everyone praying she will say yes._

_Ziva took a deep breath and letting a few tears slip through. She was waiting for this moment a long time. She was happy and lucky. To find a man who was willing to start a new life with her, she was lucky. _

"_Yes, yes I'll marry you. I love you so much."_

_Tony pulled Ziva into a passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes, to them it lasted a century._

_Everyone was clapping and cheering, so excited about the hot couple. They hoped they will make it._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Ziva walked over to Tony still form. She lending in, her lips rubbing up against his ear. His breathing laboured.

"Missed me, my love." Her whisper sends a cool chill down his spine.

She lend back, coming face to face with the man she use to love or maybe still do.

"Oh, no hello. How sad. You at least owe me that."

"Ahh, what are you doing."

"I'm stealing the warhead."

Before they got into a heat argument the black spacecraft flew over there heads. Dropping a zip line Ziva jumped on and was lifted in the air.

"See you later." She yelled over the roaring engines.

* * *

Ok I did this in class today, so sorry if it was not that great. I hope you like this chapter. And this was all Tiva. (I hope you guys are happy.) Next chapter might not have Tiva in it or Ziva. But the chapter after that will have Ziva. Any question please Pm me and review. I love all of your comments.

Thanks.

~*- Tash905


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7:

Back in the pit: The Unit

Everyone was tried, bloody, sore and upset. They lost the warheads and the kill switch.

"What happen?" General Night screamed to his team.

"We were ambush." Landon admitted.

"By who?" Night demanded.

"We don't know. But they were hardly armed." Conner pointed out.

"Now what?" Shaquille questioned.

* * *

NCIS:

Vance and SecNav were in a cornered whispering but more like talking very low.

McGee was trying to get a hole of Abby and check up on her.

Gibbs and Jenny were arguing about the mission and the warheads.

Tony was on the couch having flashback. They came in snips or clips. They only thing playing in his head was the time he spent with her.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Tony and Ziva were sitting on a blanket in a park. She was reading a book and he was playing with her curly locks._

_Just then Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her, flipping her and him on there sides._

_They were laughing, enjoying each other._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

Kate walked over towards the couch. She sat down next to Tony. She had a feeling like Tony and the woman in the leather were close.

She would have no idea how close.

* * *

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean: (On a submarine)

Dmitri and Lev Amar were sitting down on big plush chairs around an oak table. In a flash of white light Ziva appeared. She was in a black cargo pants with black combat boots. Her long brown hair descended down on landing on the black tank top.

"We got the warheads and kill switch." She said, while Dmitri stands up coming towards her.

"Good, did you get ridded of the trapping beacon?" He replied his eyes running down her body. He missed her after she got married to the French bureaucrat; she had to spend all her time with him.

His hands clenched in and out of his fists. He was furious.

_That man puts his hand on her, caressing her, loving her. When this is over I'll have Lee kill him._ He though.

"Yes, Lee dealt with that."

"Something is on your mind."

"Lev Amar, leave us in peace." Dmitri commanded. He wants privacy to talk to her. He knew her if Lev Amar was here she will never open up.

Lev Amar moved slowly whistling some nursery song.

When Lev Amar left, Dmitri turned around facing Ziva. He saw how her eyes seem to be far away like her body was here but her mind was somewhere else.

"Dear, what is the matter? Did that French bureaucrat harm you?" He questioned.

"No of course not I'm fine." She moved her hand up to his face, lightly rubbing the side of his face. She wanted him not to worry. If he worried then he will find out about Tony. And she couldn't have that.

"Alright, get back to Paris. We need those warheads activate." He knew he lost this battle, but will get Lee to keep an eye on her.

In another flash Ziva was gone. Lee stepped out of the shadows in his hand was a spiral blade. He had this smirk on his face.

_He knows something._ Dmitri though.

"She met an old friend." He answered.

"What old friend?"

"Her lover boy; umm Tony something like that."

"Lover; Tony; what?" He was shocked; this Tony guy was her lover.

"That's not all; she is having nightmares or something of that sort. She screams in her sleep, calling his name." Lee knew what Dmitri was thinking. He knew Dmitri loved Ziva and would do anything to keep her with him. So this whole Tony deal was not going to end well.

"After Paris meet me in the Arctic."

Lee was about to leave when Dmitri called him back.

"Oh, Lee if that French bureaucrat lays another hand on her." He pauses, before he finish.

"Kill him." He said it as if his world depended on that very order.

* * *

Back in the pit:

"Tony!" Kate was nervous and it showed in her voice.

Tony didn't look up; his head was in his hand. He was having flash backs that were giving him a headache.

"Tony, what happen out there? Who was she, that woman in the coat?" She was asking questions so fast some just blended in together.

Tony looked up his face showing no emotion but his eyes were telling stories.

"I don't know that not her, she is different. She is so mad, her eyes show nothing." He was talking to himself now.

Before Kate could get him back General Night walked in. The rest of his team following.

"SecNav we have a plane waiting to bring and the rest of you back to Washington."

SecNav and Leon sighed everyone knew they were dying to get back to Washington. SecNav was ready to go because he is running out of patients and Leon was because he missed his family.

Suddenly Tony stood up the look on his face was of a wounded man and a lost boy.

"Wha-t about her…… them." He was shaking his head when he said "her."

"We will deal with them special agent DiNozzo."

"But you have no idea who they are?" He courted.

"Adam is working on that."

General Night was about to dismiss everyone when Tony spoke up.

"I know her." That got everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Tony. The room was silent.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long way. I'm so busy with school. You have no idea. The next up dates for all of my stories will be around December and the holidays. I will try updating sooner. Please review and if you asked me question before and I didn't answer them I will answer then in the next chapters.

Thanks!

Ps: This chapter is longer because I owe you guys one. Love You!

~*-Tash905


	11. Answers and Questions

I updated a few days a going, but that was later at night or early morning. So if any one missed it, it's in the chapter before this. Please review and tell me what you think. Plus this one is longer than my other ones. (For those who love long chapters.)

Thanks

~*-Tash905

* * *

Answer Questions and Comments:

Ejn10175: Glad you like the flashbacks. There will be more in the following chapters.

Mac: Good thing you watch the movie, you won't get lost in the other chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10:

"You know her." General Night had the picture of Ziva on the screen. He was pointing at it while everyone stood looking at Tony.

"Yeah, her name is Ziva, Ziva David." Tony was trying so hard not to sound upset.

Adam ran to the control room. Everyone on his tail. He made his way towards a computer and pulled up a page. After a min of typing the big screen at the front of the room turned on and a picture of Ziva and some text were on the screen. Adam started to read the inform giving everyone the background on Ziva David.

"Ziva David was born in Tel Aviv, Israel. She is the daughter of Mossad director Eli David and his wife Nadia David. Siblings deceased, a sister and a brother. The sister is a Tali David who died in a bombing in Hafia. I tried accessing the brother's files but the program wouldn't allow me."

"What do you mean 'wouldn't allow you', you have clearance to all files." General Night yelled.

Gibbs turned around to face Tony he wanted to know what was on those files.

"Tony do you know anything about that woman's brother."

"Something happened a few years ago."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_There was a couple dancing on a dance floor. The woman was wearing a wrap green dress. Deep emerald wrapping around her bust and torso. Flowing down her endless legs. Coming to a halt at her dainty ankles. The man was wearing a Hugo Boss tux with a black skinny tie to accompany the assumable. _

_The music was a jazzy theme. With the saxes, trumpets and percussions making a wonderful melody, the couple was lost in there own world. _

_The man led his partner off the floor and onto the balcony. He was so nervous. In his pocket was his future._

"_Tell me you love me." He whispered into her ear. His heart was beating twice as fast, waiting for the answer he been waiting for._

"_Of course I love you, I will always love you."_

_He got down on one knee, pulled out a small black velvet box. Inside was a platinum diamond ring. 3 diamonds the middle one 10 carets and the others were 5 carets. The middle one was the largest of them all. The cut was breathtaking. It sparkled in the light making tiny rainbows on the walls._

"_I love you Ziva. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me Ziva David and I promise to make you the happiest person in the world."_

_By this time a crowd had formed. Ladies in beautiful gowns awing and tear eyed. Man in tuxes with smiles on there faces. Everyone praying she will say yes._

_Ziva took a deep breath and letting a few tears slip through. She was waiting for this moment a long time. She was happy and lucky. To find a man who was willing to start a new life with her, she was lucky. _

"_Yes, yes I'll marry you. I love you so much."_

_Tony pulled Ziva into a passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes, to them it lasted a century._

_Everyone was clapping and cheering, so excited about the hot couple. They hoped they will make it._

_**(This is the part you never got to see the promise and the break of a promise that separate these two.)**_

_Ziva took Tony to the side. She was excited about the wedding proposal and nervous about an up coming problem involving her brother and Tony._

"_Tony I'm excited about us getting married but I need you to promise me something." She was upset about the whole ordeal and wants a safe solution._

"_Anything Zi."_

"_Promise me you will not having my brother kid. He's the only one left, other then my father Ari is all the family I have left Tony."_

"_Ziva I can't promise something like that. Your brother went rogue and killed three agents in that bomb blast last week. Gibbs will have him killed."_

"_Tony I mean it you let anything happen to my brother and I can't marry you. I love you so much but losing Ari will kill me."_

"_Ok."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_What Tony didn't know and needed to know is that promise would soon be the heartbreak of both there lives. Ari died two weeks after the promise was made and Ziva did die that day to. Even though her body was as a live as a healthy young woman's body should be her spirit and heart died on the same day her brother's body, spirit and heart did._

Paris, France:

A black BMW Z4 Roadster, drives down a woody area. The car lights gleams on the black asphalt guiding the way to an enormous white mansion. The mansion was a tradition European luxury mansion. With a stately porch and double staircase.

Stepping out of the car Ziva was adorn in a Susana Monaco black pleated halter dress, walks towards her husband the French bureaucrat. "Ah! **François** your home." She walks up to him giving him a tender kiss on the lips. "As, of you my dear. How was your trip, did you acquire the idea you need." **François** was didn't like Ziva having all these secrets and traveling all over the world with out him. He loves her but hates to be left in the dark. "No, I didn't but I will try harder and this time I will get it." They were in the hallway, walking towards there bedroom. Something white in the closet caught Ziva's attention. She moved quickly, she most gets **François** out of the room before Lee attacks him. "Darling why don't I freshin up and meet you down stairs." She presses up against him trying to stop him from going any farther into the room. The action seems to work because **François** stopped and looked down to her. "Alright, I'll be waiting in the music room." He left the room closing the down behind him. Ziva turned around coming face to face with Lee. He looked like he wants to kill something. His eyes were turning an onyx colour, which only means he was ready to strike. "Dmitri told me if your French husband put his hands on you I should kill him." "Of course my French husband is going to touch me, he is my husband."

"But still he is getting a little clingy, don't you agree." Lee was now playing with his knife. The blade was shaped and curved into an interesting pattern.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dmitri send me, he wants the job done."

"I have it cover you can go back to Dmitri and tell him that." Ziva was pissed off, she didn't understand way Dmitri didn't trust her.

"Sure, just like you had it covered in the Alps. We have a mission to finish and besides I know where the warheads are. There back at the mountain."

Ziva had known other chose put follow the new plan. So she and Lee were going to Switzerland again to get the warheads for The Unit and Tony.

"God, I hope I don't have to see Tony again." She was begging now, to never see the man she loved or maybe still do.

* * *

Ok I'm back. I know "It took you long enough." You are allowed to yell at the screen. I have been so busy that I barely have time updating anything. With Essays, book reviews, math and physic tests and exams. School has kept me busy.

In this chapter you will fine I reposted the flashback. Don't worried I did that on purpose because some off you forgot the flashback and it was very important in the story.

I hope you all like it and please review and leave a comment. I know it took my a long time updating this chapter but some of the reasons why I didn't update other then school was because my other stories got more reviews then this one. So it's just a clue to those who like reading this story and want updates earlier.

Love you all thanks.

~*-Tash905

Ps: I don't own NICS or G. the movie.

* * *

Question and Answers:

Hopelovedreams: Thank you for the review and I'm happy you like my story.


End file.
